five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mangle
Informacje= (Może szukałeś(-aś) Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry?) Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis, koloru białego z różowym pyskiem, czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach, złotymi oczami, różową muszką i różowymi paznokciami. Jest to nowsza wersja Foxy'ego. Dawniej nosił/nosiła przydomek Toy Foxy, ale dzieci rozbierały go/ją na części i składały nieprawidłowo, przez co pozostał z niej/niego prawie cały endoszkielet. Pozostały tylko głowa, ręce i stopa. Zachowanie Mangle, podobnie jak wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF 2, dąży do zabicia stróża nocnego, czyli gracza. Jej/jego lokalizacją startową jest Kącik Zabaw, gdzie uaktywnia się od nocy drugiej, a rzadko od nocy pierwszej. Jej/jego droga do biura jest następująca - Kącik Zabaw --> Kącik Nagród --> Pokój Gier --> Korytarz Główny --> Pokój Przyjęć 1 --> Pokój Przyjęć 2 --> Prawy Szyb Wentylacyjny --> Biuro. Kiedy tylko wejdzie do wentylacji, gracz może usłyszeć pewien dziwny dźwięk. Po rozkodowaniu go, można usłyszeć komunikat policyjny. Gdy gracz go usłyszy, musi założyć maskę by Mangle zniknęła. Jeśli tego nie zrobi lub za szybko zdejmie maskę, Lisica zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Kiedy gracz podniesie i opuści monitor, robot wykona swój jumpscare. Aktywność Jeśli uaktywni się pierwszej nocy, może pojawić się raz w Prawej Wentylacji. W nocy drugiej, kiedy występuje normalnie, możemy zobaczyć ją/go w wentylacji dwa-trzy razy. W nocy czwartej staje się aktywniejsza/aktywniejszy - Możemy go/ją zauważyć w wentylacji cztery-pięć razy. W nocy piątej staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna - Pojawi się w wentylacji pięć-sześć razy. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że morderca schował jedno z dzieci w Kid's Cove. *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać jej/jego pomalowane paznokcie. *Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" '''(Pol. Nowa twarz Pizzeri Freddy'ego Fazbeara'''). *W trzecim teaserze FNaF2 można zobaczyć Mangle z Hakiem. *Jest najbardziej podniszczonym animatronikiem. *Mangle jest jedynym animatronikiem, z niewiadomą płcią. Obecnie większość graczy twierdzi, że Mangle jest samicą, ale niektórzy uważają, że to samiec. **Dowody, że jest kobietą - Damski wygląd. Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc/Wieczór Panieński), lecz według niektórych Mangle to animatronik-klaun , więc to może wyjaśniać dlaczego mangle jest pomalowana. **Dowody, że jest mężczyzną - Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe animatroniki nie zmieniają płci po poprzednikach. Phone Guy mówi na niego/nią "on". Ma czerwone rumieńce, a Toy Chica (Jedyny Toy'owy animatronik o którym wiadomo, że jest kobietą) różowe. *Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jej/jego szyi. **Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. **Powstała także teoria, że to po prostu Babeczka. *Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd Scotta. *Mangle wchodzi do największej ilości lokacji ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2. Nie wchodzi tylko do Części/Serwis, Sceny, Pokoju Przyjęć 3 i 4. *Mangle jako jedyny animatronik przechodzi przez Kącik Nagród. *Mangle we wszystkich pokojach poza Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym, Kid's Cove i korytarzem jest po prostu wklejoną teksturą. * Mangle to jeden z czterech animatroników które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu drugim jest Bonnie trzecim Toy Freddy a czwartym Freddy Fazbear |-|Galeria= KidsCoveBrightened.png MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-600.png 185px-Evpng.png 185px-MangleFrontHall.png 185px-MangleInTheGameArea.png 185px-MangleInTheMainHall.png 185px-MangleInThePrizeCorner.png 185px-MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png 185px-Mangle Party Room 2.png 185px-Mangleattackfull.gif 185px-New Foxy.jpeg 185px-OfficeMangle.png 185px-Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif Kid's Cove.png KidsCoveBrightened.png Mangle Icon.png Th (5).jpg Tumblr new8bmrUkz1rnuls8o2 500.png Mangle Armado.png|Mangle w minigrze z FNAF 3 Mangle jumpscare by maxandtv-d86bn1r.gif|jumpscare Mangla tumblr_inline_ndu1fudWXK1rnzqwk.png tumblr_inline_ndu1fmpJup1rnzqwk.png Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Foxy'ego Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Inne